Transistors are commonly utilized in the manufacture and fabrication of image sensors. Conventional transistors with two source/drain terminals, however, may limit the design and/or layout optimization of some image sensors. Image sensors may comprise any number of photodiodes, and in some cases, these photodiodes may share some or all of the readout circuitry, including a reset transistor, to reduce the number of devices, which in turn increases the photodiode area, and increases the fill factor. In some pixel designs, however, the placement of a single reset transistor may result in increased floating diffusion active area, which adversely affects the conversion gain. For these particular situations, multiple reset transistors, for example as illustrated in FIG. 3B, may be desired, but at the expense of reduced fill factor. Further, image sensors that utilize multiple Dual Conversion Gain (DCG) transistors as part of the design or layout, may also suffer a trade-off with gate area vs. fill factor or conversion gain.